DevilnAngel
by A.Ll0z
Summary: Setelah perang Naruto mati, dan saat ketika membukakan matanya dirinya sudah ada ditempat pertemuan antara surga dan neraka, sekaligus tempat makhluk-makhluk supranatural berperang. Bersama dengan Kurama akankah Naruto mejalani sehari - hari yang merepotkan itu? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : DevilnAngel  
>Rate : M (jaga-jaga)<br>Pair : Naruto x ...?  
>Disclaimer : lupa namanya, yg penting bkn punyaku.<br>Warning : Gaje, EYD amburadul, OCC, bahasa alien.  
>Summary : Setelah perang Naruto mati, dan saat ketika membukakan matanya dirinya sudah ada ditempat pertemuan antara surga dan neraka, sekaligus tempat makhluk-makhluk supranatural berperang. Bersama dengan Kurama akankah Naruto mejalani sehari - hari yang merepotkan itu? Bad summary.<br>Chapter 1  
>Naruto POV<br>Aku terbangun dari pingsanku, mungkin. Pada saat itu pula rasa sakit langsung menyerang kepalaku. Kupegang kepalaku, berharap rasa sakit ini, setidaknya berkurang.  
>Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, rasa sakit kepalaku mulai mereda, setelah itu kulihat sekelilingku, sejauh mataku memandang hanya terdapat bekas puing-puing bangunan yang tak kunal, walaupun tidak jelas, aku yakin kalau bangunan itu jika tidak hancur jauh lebih canggih dibandingkan bangunan yang ada diKonoha atau desa yang lain nya.<br>Dan tanpa sadar, aku telah dibawa oleh kakiku sendiri mengelilingi tempat ini. Aku tak tau siapa yang telah membuatku berada ditempat aneh nan gaje ini, terakhir kali yang kuingat, aku telah mati setelah mengalahkan Madara dan menyegel Juubi saat perang dunia shinobi ke4, dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa - apa, lalu secara perlahan dunia yang tadinya penuh warna langsung saja menjadi gelap gulita, dan setelahnya saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada disini.  
>Aku berpikir apa aku ini sudah mati, jika iya aku sudah mati, maka aku bisa mengamsumsikan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang dinamakan akhirat, tempat dimana orang orang memilih 2 jalan, jalan neraka dan jalan surga. Menurut orang-orang surga itu adalah tempat yang dimana isinya serba enak, namun apa yang ada disini jauh berbanding balik dengan surga yg dikatakan orang-orang tersebut, jadi bisa ditebak kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang dinamakan neraka, tempat dimana orang - orang disiksa sebagai penghapus dosa-dosanya.<br>Uuwwouhh Kami-sama! Apa salahku? Sehingga aku ini dimasuk kan kedalam neraka, apa gara-gara aku ini pernah mengintip Hinata yang pada saat itu mandi. Ohh! Ayolah! Itu cuma tidak sengaja an saja, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Hinata punya oppai yang cukup besar (yg satu ini lupakan). Atau gara-gara aku ini terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata, kalau itu memang dari sananya, kalau aku ini bodoh.  
>' BERISIK! Hentikan fantasi fantasi bodohmu itu, jika memang ini neraka maka kau pantas untuk menempatinya.' setelah mendengar suara didalam benak ku, aku baru sadar bahwa Kurama masih ada didalam tubuhku, awalnya aku berpikir jika kalau aku mati, maka Kurama akan menghilang...tapi ternyata dia masih berada didalam tubuhku.<br>' Diam kau rubah sialan! Kenapa kau masih didalam ditubuhku, padahal aku berharap kau menghilang saja.'  
>' Grrr..siapa juga yang ingin berlama lama didalam tubuh bau tanahmu.' biasanya jika dia mengejek ku maka akan aku balas, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak mau meneladeninya, kalau aku meneladeninya pasti akan terjadi adu mulut antara aku dan Kurama, dan tentu saja adu mulut itu menghabiskan waktuku.<br>Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kurama untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Lalu detik berikutnya akupun sudah berada dialam sadarku, tempat dimana Kurama berada. Membukakan mataku, hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah seekor kucing yang ukuran badan nya jauh 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari pada kucing biasa (Kurama: author sialan ak ini bkn kucing). Dia adalah Kurama, walaupun aku sering bertengkar dia itu teman pertamaku saat aku masih hidup.  
>" Grr..ada apa kau menemuiku, Naruto?"<br>" Kurama, apa kau tau dimana kita sebenarnya, apa ini tempat yang namanya neraka atau semacam nya?"  
>" Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau ini dimana, entahlah ini neraka atau surga, aku juga tidak tau."<br>" Begitu ya. Huuff padahal aku hanya ingin hidup damai setelah kematianku, tapi kenapa aku harus berada ditempat yang penuh misteri ini...haah sungguh merepotkan"  
>" Naruto!"<br>" Apa?'' Kupalingkan wajahku kearah Kurama, wajahnya tampak serius.  
>Sepertinya ada hal yang aneh, pikirku. Melihat wajah Kurama yang serius, aku pun memfokuskan diri untuk mencari gejala gejala yang ada disekitarku, dunia nyata.<br>Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kurama tiba tiba saja menjadi serius, ternyata ada seseorang dengan kekuatan yang besar tak jauh dari tempatku berada dan dia sepertinya akan mendekatiku.  
>" Apa kau merasakan nya Naruto?" aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku sebagai balasan nya.<br>" Sepertinya dia akan merepotkan kita, Naruto! Sebaiknya kau kembali dan berhati hatilah dengan dia."  
>" Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan melakukan nya, Kurama." ucapku sambil menunjuk kan jempol kananku. Lalu detik berikutnya aku pun kembali kedunia nyataku.<br>Naruto POV.  
>Setelah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto menyiapkan gaya bertarungnya, tanpa harus menunggu lama, dihadapan Naruto langsung muncul lingkaran dengan ditengahnya terdapat bintang memenuhi isi lingkaran tersebut, lalu dari lingkaran tersebut muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan wajah datarnya.<br>Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya terkagum kagum, bukan kagum karena kecantikan wajah gadis itu, melainkan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, yaitu jurus yang digunakan gadis tersebut.  
>Naruto berani bersumpah demi color neptunus, kalau tidak yang bisa menggunakan jurus gadi itu didesa bahkan seluruh elemental.<p>

Rasa curiga yang tadi tertanam didalam hatinya telah hancur sudah, tanpa babibu Naruto langsung mendekati gadis itu, menanyakan juru apa yang sedang dipakainya itu.  
>" Ne ne apa nama juru itu? Apa elemennya? Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan nya. Tolong ajari aku, boleh kan? Boleh kan?" bukannya curiga, Naruto malah menanyakan apa yang ada dipikiran nya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung.<br>' Baka Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?' ketika suara itu muncul lagi didalam benak nya, ia baru tersadar apa yang dilakukan nya.  
>' Ah! Gomen Kurama aku terbawa suasana.' Naruto pun segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tak terduga datang kepadanya.<br>" Siapa kau? Apa tujuan mu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada curiga. Ada 2 alasan yang membuat nya curiga terhadap gadis itu :  
>pertama, Naruto merasakan hawa yang negatif berasal dari gadis itu dan kedua, Naruto menduga bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang penjahat yang sedang mencari anggota atau kekuatan seperti layaknya organisasi yang ada didunianya, Akatsuki.<br>" Perkenal kan namaku Ophis dan tujuanku datang menemuimu adalah untuk mengajakmu kedalam organisasiku." seperti dugaan Naruto, gadis yang bernama Ophis itu mengajaknya kedalam organisasinya yang bahkan ia tidak tau namanya.  
>Naruto hanya menatap datar Ophis, entah itu organisasi jahat atau semacam nya Naruto akan menolak mentah mentah, karena ia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan namanya -seperti- membunuh , menyelamatkan dunia yang ditempatinya untuk mencapai keadamaian, dan lain lain. Naruto hanya ingin hidup damai setelah kematian nya lalu bertemu dengan ke dua orangtuanya dan hidup bersama selayak nya keluarga yang bahagia, namun sepertinya harapan mu tidak akan tersampaikan Naruto.<br>" Aku tidak mau, entah organisasi apa itu? Aku tetap tidak mau bergabung.. aku tidak ingin melibatkan diri dengan dunia yang saat ini aku tempati yang bahkan aku tak tau namanya.'' Naruto menolak mentah mentah ajakan Ophis yang ditawarkan kepadanya.  
>Sedangkan Ophis hanya menatap datar lawan bicara, lalu ber oh ria saja.<br>Naruto juga menatap datar Ophis, tak biasanya ada seseorang yang menerima begitu saja jawaban yang tak sesuai keinginan nya, dan Naruto yakin jika kalau jawaban yang tadi diucapkan nya itu tidak sesuai dengan gadis yang bernama Ophis.  
>" Aku mengerti..kau tak mau ikut dengan ku dengan cara lembut, tetapi dengan cara kasar, maka aku siap"<br>bingo! ternyata gadis itu sama saja, awal nya Naruto mengira kalau Ophis itu berbeda tapi ternyata sama saja dengan penjahat penjahat yang jika tidak sesuai dengan permitaan maka akan menggunakan jalan kekerasan.  
>" Huff sungguh merepotkan." sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka dengan namanya kekerasan, tapi jika keadaan mendesa saat seperti ini maka mau bagaimana lagi? terpaksa harus menggunakan kekerasan.<p>

Ophis pun merentangkan salah satu tangan nya kedepan, lalu dari telapak tangannya muncul lingkaran aneh dengan dipenuhi pola bintang ditengahnya dan detik berikutnya dari lingkaran itu muncul sinar laser yang langsung mengarah ke Naruto.  
>Naruto yang melihat lagi lagi jurus yang aneh digunakan Ophis mengarah kepada nya, langsung saja menghindarinya dengan cara bersalto kebelakang. Saat diudara Naruto menggunakan kesempatan nya untuk mengambil beberapa kunai dikantongnya 'tap' dan saat kaki nya berpijak ditanah dengan cepat Naruto meleparkan kunai yang tadi ia siapkan.<br>'sling sling' dengan cepat dan tepat kunia itu melesat kearah Ophis, kunai yang tadinya hanya beberapa kini menjadi banyak setelah Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya. Ophis dengan cepat merentangkan kedua tangan, tak jauh dari telapak tangan nya muncul lingkaran yang lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya sendiri, lingkaran itu adalah pelindung baginya agar tidak mengenai kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto.  
>'ctang..ctang..ctang' suara adu kunai dengan pelindung milik Ophis yang bagaikan prisai baja terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka, kunai yang melesat tepat kearah Ophis langsung saja terhentikan didepan pelindungnya, lalu terjatuh ketanah karena kunai itu tidak bisa menembus pertahan milik Ophis.<br>" Segini sajakah kemampuan mu, bocah" Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan.  
>" Bukan ninja namanya, jika tidak mempunyai rencena cadangan dan satu lagi aku punya nama, jadi jangan panggil aku bocah."<br>"KAI" setelah mengucapkan 'KAI', kunai yang tadi berjatuh ditanah tiba tiba saja bercahaya dan setelah nya 'boomm' suara ledakan terdengar keras ditempat tersebut. Ternyata kunai yang tadi dilempar oleh Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu dipasang kertas peledak di pegangan kunai tersebut, dah alhasil kunai tersebut meledak setelah Naruto mengucapkan 'KAI'.  
>Ophis yang tidak siap akan hal serangan tiba tiba, dengan telak terkena ledakan tersebut.<br>Akibat dari ledakan tersebut muncul asap yang mengebul tinggi diudara. Merasa belum puas, Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat bunshin.  
>" kagebunshin no jutsu." 'pooff' seketika muncul 1 bunshin disamping kanan Naruto, tanpa harus diperintahkan oleh Naruto, bunshin itu langsung membuat sebuah rasengan biasa ditangan kanan Naruto, setelah rasengan sempurna jadi, bunshin itu menghilang karena tugasnya telah selesai.<br>Dan saat waktu bersamaan asap yang tadinya mengebul tinggi secara perlahan menghilang terbawa angin. Naruto yang melihat targetnya untuk dirasengan tanpa babibu lagi berlari kearah target yang masih tertunduk lemas.

Ophis merasakan hal yang buruk ketika dirinya melihat bola biru akan mendekat kearah dirinya.  
>Dan perasaan buruknya makin kuat, ketikat asap benar benar menghilang dan menampakan musuhnya(Naruto) yang sedang mendekat kearah dirinya dengan bola biru aneh yang Ophis yakini jika terkena jurus itu pasti meyakitkan.<p>

Naruto terus berlari, ketika hampir mendekati tempat dimana Ophis berada, Naruto meloncat sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terdapat rasengan kearah Ophis. Seiring berjalan nya waktu, rasengan milik Naruto secara perlahan hampir mengenai Ophis.  
>1 m<br>30 cm  
>15 cm<br>5 cm  
>saat jarak rasengan Naruto dengan Ophis tinggal 5cm lagi, tiba tiba rasengan milik Naruto menghilang. Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu saja kaget, dan karena tangan nya masih direntangkan kedepan, tanpa sengaja Naruto memegang oppai milik Ophis, lalu kedua tubuh mereka saling bertabraknya, membuat tubuh mereka terhempas ketanah.<br>Ketika Naruto membukakan matanya, hal yang paling ia rasakan ialah rasa kenikmatan pada tangannya.  
>"eh.." walaupun Naruto sudah melihat apa yang terjadi tapi Naruto masih belum konek apa yang terjadi pada saat ini, ia belum meyadari kalau tangan nya sedang.<br>" Pemuda-san kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"  
>"Naruto..Uzumaki Naruto." dengan bodoh Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ophis, dan belum konek apa yg ia lakukan saat ini.<br>" hmm..ternyata kau mesum juga, Naruto." dan saat Ophis megatakan itu, Naruto baru tersadar apa yang lagi ia lakukan. Dengan gerakan patah patah Naruto melirik kearah dimana ia membuat kesalahan sehingga ia dipanggil mesum.  
>Dan lalu 'croott' Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan darah yang tadi sempat ia pendam didalam hidung dan Naruto langsung terpental ketika Ophis meninju mukanya, dengan keadaan fisik dan jiwa yang memprihatin Naruto tersungkur ditanah dengan hidung yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.<br>~T.B.C~  
>Yo, bagaimana fanfic saya? Jelekkah? Maklum aja kalo jelek, toh saya author baru. Ah..bingung mau ngoming apa mungkin utk saat ini itu saja, dan klo kalian masih bingung silahkan tanyakan dikolom review klo sempat saya akan membalasnya.<br>Sebelum author gaje ini pergi saya mengharapkan pada para pembaca agar mau mereview fanfic gaje ini, dan misalnya review nya banyak saya (mungkin) akan mengupdate kilat fanfic ini. Mungkin itu aja..dah sampai dichap depan.


	2. Chapter 2

Karena ketidak mampuannya tuk tidak memikirkan hal hal kotor akibat kecelakaan tadi, darah sang Uzumaki terakhir itu terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya dari hidung.

Dan karena tidak adanya seorang ninja medis atau rumah sakit ditempat tersebut, membuat Naruto harus mengobati mimisan nya dengan cara tradisional, selain caranya praktis dan mudah, Naruto tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk pengobatannya.

Ia hanya perlu tisu agar bisa disumpal kan dihidung untuk menghentikan mimisan masalnya.

Setelah pengobat tradisional nya selesai, Naruto memikirkan hal yang mengganggu didalampikiran nya.

Naruto merasa aneh kenapa tiba tiba saja rasengan nya menghilang, sehingga membuat dirinya tak sengaja menyentuh oppai milik Ophis.

Naruto yakin jika tubuhnya itu tidak membuat kesalahan apapun yang mampu menghilang kan rasengan nya dan Naruto yakin bukan Ophis yang melakukan nya.

Karena penasaran Naruto terus mencari jawabannya, namun didalam otaknya ia tidak bisa menemukan satu jawaban yang tepat dan logis untuk menjawab rasa penasaran nya.

Tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat membuat Naruto harus menanyakan nya kepada Ophis, namun jika ia ingin menanyakan akan hal itu Naruto harus berfikir 2 kali. Karena kalau tidak, bisa bisa Ophis mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang dirinya yang saat ini kehilangan jurus yang sangat penting dalam pertarungan nya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto akhirnya melupakan apa yang terjadi pada rasengan nya dan agar lebih mudah melupakan nya Naruto menganggap dirinya belum mengkuasai rasengan.

Naruto hanya mengela napas, lalu membuat sebuah segel, segel kagebunshin.

Jurus adalannya tak cuma rasengan, ia masih punya kagebunshin untuk dijadikan jurus adalan nya. Naruto berharap moga moga saja kagebushin nya tidak seperti apa yang terjadi pada rasengannya.  
>Setelah usai melakukan segelnya, Naruto harus dibuat shok apa yang terjadi pada saat ini.<p>

Naruto berharap jika saat ini ia sedang bermimpi.

Naruto tak percaya ternyata tak cuma rasengan nya tapi kagebunsin nya juga.

Ia shok, setelah melakukan segel tangan kage bunshin tak terjadi apa apa atau bisa dibilang gagal. Naruto terus mencoba melakukan kembali teknik kagebunshinya, berharap apa yg terjadi pada jurus kagebushin yang pertama itu adalah sebuah kegagalan nya karena kurang konsentrasi.

Namun percuma saja, ia tak bisa membuat 1 bushin bahkan membuat versi tak sempurna nya.

" Ada apa, Naruto? Apa kau ingin menyerah?" Ophis yang melihat gelagat Naruto yang menjadi aneh pun bertanya.

" Jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja" ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang pantang menyerah.

" Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita!"

Ophis pun merentangkan kedua tangan nya untuk bersiap siap mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sebelum Ophis meyerang dirinya, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyerang Ophis terlebih dahulu. Namun belum satu langkah tercipta, Naruto tanpa sebab ambruk ketanah.

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuh nya jadi lemas dan tak bertenaga, bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya sulit bagi Naruto.

Naruto menatap Ophis yang ingin menyerang dirinya, ia hanya pasrah berharap jika nanti nya tidak mati lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto terus menutup matanya, hanya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan agar nantinya tidak terlalu sakit ketika terkena serangan Ophis. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tidak merasakan apa apa memutuskan untuk membuka kan matanya.

Membukakan matanya, hal yang pertama kali Naruto lihat adalah Ophis yang berada didepan nya, karena Naruto berada dibawah Ophis yang sedang berdiri, tanpa sengaja ia melihat celana dalam milik Ophis yang bergambar beruang.

" Beruang" tanpa sengaja Naruto bergumam.

Gumaman Naruto terdengar oleh Ophis pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Ketika menyadarinya, wajah Ophis langsung merah karna malu dan spontan langsung berjongkok dihadapan Naruto berharap celana dalam nya tidak bisa terlihat lagi oleh Naruto.

" Dasar mesum."

" ehehehe" Naruto hanya nyegir gaje.

.  
>Suasana kembali menjadi serius, setelah ke dua pihak saling melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelum nya, walaupun Naruto belum sepenuhnya melupakan kejadian tersebut.<p>

" Jadi mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada curiga.

" Apa kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? sehingga kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu dan fisikmu jadi lemah." Naruto membelak kan matanya.

Ia tak percaya kalau Ophis sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

" Peraturan." Naruto tak mengerti maksud dari Ophis.

" Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas!"

" Itu adalah peraturan didunia kami, setiap ada manusia yang telah mati dari dunianya lalu dihidupkan kembali tempat ini maka mereka akan kehilangan kekuatan mereka entah mereka itu penyihir, manusia super, ninja. Intinya semua manusia akan kehilangan semua kekuatan nya jika sudah dihidupkan lagi ditempat ini."

Rasanya Naruto ingin lebih tau lagi tentang tempat yang saat sedang ia pijak, tapi saat ia ingin bertanya, ia terlebih dahulu diditanyai oleh Ophis.

" Naruto, apa kau ingin kekuatan mu kembali?" Naruto hanya menghela napas, ia belum sempat bertanya tapi malah balik ditanyai.  
>Setelah dipikir pikir dirinya juga harus memiliki kekuatan agar bisa bertahan hidup dari serangan makhluk makhluk yang Naruto yakin bukan lagi manusia.<p>

" Oke aku saat ini membutuhkan kekuatan, tapi jika kekuatan yang kau berikan itu sebagai alasan agar aku mau bergabung ke organisasimu, maka aku tolak." Ophis mengangguk, Naruto tak percaya akan jawaban yang dipilih Ophis.

' Apa dia sudah menyerah untuk mengajaku ikut bergabung ke dalam organisasinya?' batin Naruto seraya berfikir.

.  
>" Jadi ap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata katanya.<p>

CUP

Ia terlebih dahulu dicium oleh Ophis. Seluruh tubuh Naruto menegang, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut baru pertama kali ini Naruto merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang bisa mengalahkan rasa nikmat dari makanan faforiv nya, ramen.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Ophis melepaskan ciumanya

.  
>Salvia yang saling terhubung akibat ciuman tadi terlihat jelas ketika cahaya mengenainya, salvia itu secara perlahan putus ketika ke dua kepala mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain.<p>

Walaupun otak nya terus berjalan, Naruto belum sadar apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Jika Naruto dikatakan bodoh kayak nya memang pantas, selain bodoh dalam pelajaran akademi, Naruto juga bodoh dalam menanggapi suatu kejadian, seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Jantung Naruto terus berdetak, semakin lama berdetak semakin cepat detak jantung Naruto hasil kan. Kejadian ini bukan dikarena Naruto gugup, tapi dikarena dirinya mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, dan akibatnya jantung nya berpacu lebih cepat.

Naruto makin kesakitan terutama pada bagian lehernya, Naruto mencoba menahan sakit dengan cara berteriak.

" Arrrggghhhhhh"

Sambil berteriak Naruto memegangi lehernya berharap dengan cara itu juga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Ophis yang melihat Naruto kesakitan senang, karena rencana memberikan status sebagai naga telah berhasil. Seringai Ophis muncul ketika ia melihat segel nya yang berpola berbentuk seperti naga muncul dileher Naruto, dengan muncul segel tersebut tingkat keberhasilan akan menjadi akan mencapai 100%.

" Ap- apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" dengan suara patah patah Naruto bertanya kepada Ophis.

" Aku hanya memberimu kekuatanku. Dan sekarang ini kau bukan lagi manusia."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan lagi jawaban yang diberikan Ophis, salah kan rasa sakitnya yang makin menggila.

" Arrggghhhhh."

" Dan mungkin akan terasa sakit." ucap Ophis.

Secara perlahan mata kiri Naruto mulai berubah menjadi mata naga yang berbentuk garis vertikal berwarna kuning dengan cantiknya menghiasi mata hitam Naruto.

Lalu tiba tiba cakra kyuubi muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sekarang penampilan Naruto berubah. Mata nya yang tadinya berwarna biru shaffire kini berubah menjadi merah darah dimata kanannya dan warna hitam gelap dimata kirinya, disetiap kedua mata tersebut terdapat garis vertikal yang menambahkan kesan mengerikan. Lalu tubuh Naruto juga muncul ekor yang terbuat dari kumpulan cakra kyuubi dan juga telinga yang seperti rubah.

Kurama mengirim cakranya ketubuh Naruto untuk membantu Naruto agar ia bisa menolak segel tersebut.

Akibat bantuan dari Kurama, kini keadaan Naruto mulai membaik, ia tak lagi kesakitan seperti tadi dan secara perlahan cakra Kurama menghilang diikuti dengan kembalinya mata shaffir Naruto yang tadi sempat berubah warna.

Ophis pun mendekatkan diri kearah Naruto, ia pun berjongkok dihadapan tubuh Naruto yang pingsan akibat ia kelelahan. Ophis menatap Naruto, walaupun segelnya tak begitu sempurna ia tetap senang, karena ia tak salah pilih untuk membantu dirinya tuk mencapai tujuan nya sekaligus sebagai penerusnya jika kelak dirinya mati.

Ophis memilih Naruto ada alasan nya, selain Naruto itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar, Naruto juga memiliki kebencian yang mendalam, suatu keuntungan baginya agar proses pengiriman kekuatan berjalan lancar dan sempurna bahkan bisa sampai jauh dari kata sempurna.

Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Ophis mengenalinya. Kekuatan itu seperti lawan bertarungnya yang dulu ketika terjadi Great Wars. Ophis penasaran, ia ingin memastikan nya bahwa kekuatan itu sama dengan dia.

Ophis pun memegang dahi Naruto, lalu ia pun menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi agar ia bisa masuk dialam bawah sadar Naruto.

**(Alam bawah sadar Naruto)**

Ditempat yang kosong yang hanya diselimuti warna putih, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah darah. Warna mata nya persis dengan warna dengan rambutnya.

Selain gadis itu, juga tampak sosok remaja pirang yang tengah tergeletak lemas tak sadarkan diri.

Gadis tersebut pun mendekati remaja pirang itu. Dia hanya bisa menatap wajah pucatnya.

Ketika ia melihat wajah itu, perasaan bersalah langsung menghantui dirinya. Ia sangat bersalah ketika remaja pirang yang bernama Naruto itu dalam kesusahan, ia tak bisa sama sekali membantunya.

Tak terasa cairan hangat keluar dari kedua mata rubby nya. Air mata kesedihan itu secara perlahan turun melewati pipinya lalu bertemu saat didagu dan menetes mengenai wajah tan milik Naruto. Tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisan nya, ia lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

Gadis bernama Kurama itu mulai menangis didada bidang Naruto berharap ia bisa membuang rasa bersalahnya dengan cara menangis.  
>Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kurama tidak menangis lagi. Menangis tak akan membuat perubahaan malah akan membuat ia merasa semakin bersalah.<p>

" Maafkan aku Naruto mulai sekarang aku akan terus melindungimu dan terus ada disampingmu."

Kurama pun membersihkan sisa air matanya dengan tangannya.

Kurama mulai berdiri, lalu melangkah kakinya mungil nya ke depan tubuh Naruto lalu menyiapkan gaya bertarung nya.

Ia akan melindungi Naruto dari musuhnya apapun caranya.

" Ternyata aku telah disambut dengan hangat, ya."

Tiba tiba muncul bayangan hitam dihadapan Kurama. Bayangan hitam itu mulai memadat membentuk seperti seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut adalah Ophis, gadis yang telah memberi kekuatan kepada Naruto sekaligus orang yang telah membuat Naruto pingsan.

" Kau gadis yang telah membuat Naruto begini! Sekarang mau apa kau datang kemari?."

" Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu. Kyuubi no Kitsune atau lebih tepatnya Kurama." Kurama kaget karena indentitasnya bisa diketahui oleh Ophis.

" Siapa kau? kenapa kau tau indentitasku?"

" Ternyata benar itu kau. Haahhh padahal aku mengenali kau tapi kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku, sunggu merepotkan." (hoi Ophis kenapa kau ikut ikut bocah Nara itu?)

Untuk mengingat kan Kurama pun, ia pun berubah bentuk dari gadis cantik menjadi kakek tua.

Kurama yang melihat kakek tersebut hanya kaget, ia tak percaya kalau gadis yang tadi dihadapan nya itu adalah sosok yang pernah melawan dirinya dan ke8 biju lain nya.

" Dilihat dari reaksi mu, pasti kau sudah mengingatnya?" Ophis pun kembali kesosok gadis cantik yang berwajah datar.

" Aku tak percaya kalau itu kau, sungguh penampilan mu berbeda dengan yang dulu."

" Penampilan tak masalah bagiku, tapi walaupun aku berubah penampilan ku, kau bisa kan mengenaliku dengan mendeteksi hawaku."

" Oh ya aku lupa. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, ya?" Ophis hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kurama.

Oke kembali serius.

" Jadi apa tujuan mu datang kemari? tak mungkin kau hanya ingin mengunjungi ku kan?."

" Awalnya gitu sih, tapi setelah melihat pangeranku, aku berubah fikiran."

Ophis lalu mendekat kearah dimana Naruto berada. Kurama ingin mencegah nya namun entah mengapa seluruh tubunya tiba tiba menjadi kaku seperti batu.

" Apa yang lakukan pada tubuhku?"

" Aku hanya mengutukmu menjadi batu seperti cerita maling kundang." tadi Ophis yang sweatdrop sekarang gilirang Kurama.

Ophis terus melangkah kan kakinya, saat ia ingin melewati Kurama ia berbisik kepada Kurama yang membuat merah merona kayak seperti memakai Pond's (numpang promosi).

" Maafkan aku pangeranku telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Setelah Ophis sampai dihadapan Naruto. Ophis berjongkok lalu mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Naruto.  
>CUP<br>Seiring berjalannya jarum jam dinding, akhirnya kedua bibir mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Sedangkan Kurama masih merah merona seperti memakai Pond's (promosi lagi, biar greget). Walaupun dirinya tak melihat apa yang terjadi ia bisa mengetahui dari bisikan tadi.

" Ciuman tadi sebagai perpisahan kita, sebelum kau bangkit dengan sepenuhnya."  
>Secara perlahan Ophis menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.<p>

~T.B.C~

Kurama: woi author sebelum lu makan T.B.C ( Tai Bebek Cripsi) lepasin dulu aku dari kutukanku.  
>Author : wani piro? *dibalang kurama pake linggis.<br>Akhirnya author pun mati dan tak bisa melanjutkan fanfic gaje.


End file.
